Finally Home
by coly456
Summary: Ed and Al are finally returning home after two years. of course some things have changed, are they for the better or for the worst. 2 years  after the conquer of shambala. Pairings: Ed/Win Roy/Riza maybe more
1. Chapter 1

Full metal alchemist

Finally Home

By, coly456 ( i do not own full metal Alchemist

Winry P.O.V

"Winry! Come inside before you get sick!" granny yelled out to me.

"I will soon!" I lied easily. I was sitting on the front porch with Den, the rain was pouring. Just like every night for the past two years I was watching that dirt-now mud-road, hoping, praying, that they would come home.

They never did.

Sometimes I would even imagine them walking down the road like now, I could see them but they weren't walking they were running. They never run home. Felt tug n my sleeve and turned to see my two year old twin girls Trisha and Sarah Elric.

"Mommy who are they?" Trisha asked her golden eyes looking down the road. That's when I wasn't seeing things.

"Girl's go get granny! Tell her to bring towels and hurry!" they ran into the house yelling.

"Please be them." I wished silently as Den started barking.

Edward P.O.V

Al and I had finally made it home.

We were now running down the dirt road, in the rain. Out of the two years I've been gone I have grown out of my Automail and it isn't in the best shape either. Then the rain making the flesh around where the Automail connected was hurting but I didn't care. I was running as fast as I could.

"Brother!" Al yelled from behind me but I didn't even turn just kept running. Now that I was taller than Al I was faster because my legs were longer then his, even with the practically dysfunctional leg I had on. I just wanted to see her. I could see the house now and could here Den barking.

There she was standing on the porch.

Winry P.O.V

It was them. One was limping that had to be an Automail leg that was too small. Then the other I could hear him yelling brother over and over.

I couldn't wait any longer I ran the rest of the way there. I ran straight in to the Edward Elric's arms hugging him to me like I would never see him again and he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Winry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear

Then he pulled away and Al joined us. They both kept saying sorry over and over as they slid down to their knees still hugging me. I slid down to still holding them as we all sobbed.

"It's okay, you guys are here now and that's all that matters. Now let's get you inside." I told them calmly

When we started walking back Ed leaned on me a little with his leg being too small. That made me happy that I made a leg that would probably fit him and an arm to you know just in case they came back. Granny was waiting on the porch with towels when we got there.

"I'm glad you boys are back we have missed you." She said sincerely as she handed us all towels to use.

"Glad to be back home Granny." Ed said simply

"We'll look at the shrimp finally grown I see." She was smirking now.

"I was never a shrimp!"

"Brother please calm down." Al said grabbing his brothers flesh wrist and Ed immediately calmed.

"Let's go inside. Winry why don't you go upstairs real quick and change then grab Al some clothes from his old room and grab some clothes out of your fathers closet for Ed let's see if he fits." Granny said walking inside.

I knew what she meant when she wanted me to go upstairs the girls were up there, and needed to be put to bed before we do anything with Ed and Al.

"Wait Granny I can't wear his clothes it's not right!" Ed said before I could walk upstairs

"Edward honestly its fine you can wear them there not being used." I told him then went upstairs

I walked into my room to see the girls in my bed. Unlike me they hated the rain which is something they picked up from Ed would be my guess.

"Mommy who are they?" Trisha asked again looking at me curiously with a frown.

"Yeah, we never seen them before." Sarah said after her sister

"They are very good friends who you can meet in the morning. Now sleep mommy will be up later." I quickly changed and grabbed the boys both pajamas, and ran down the steps. As the boys were changing I went into my work room and grabbed the case I had Ed's new limbs in hoping they would fit.

"Hey Ed I have to measure you again." I told him walking out with the case and the measuring tape.

"Sure. This leg is starting to piss me off. The knee doesn't work right. Although the arm stayed in good shape mostly just a few problems here and there."

As it turns out Ed was now six foot three, while Al was only five foot nine.

"Perfect! The arm and leg will fit. I'm so good!" I exclaimed excitedly. "But before I put it on I have to tell you and Al something."

"What is it?" Al said confused.

"Nothing bad, Ed do you remember before you left the second time what happened?" Ed's face immediately looked like a bright red cherry.

"Ye-yeah."

"Well now we have two little girls."

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out going pale

"Edward you are a father of Trisha and Sarah Elric, and Al you are their uncle." I said calmly. I waited a while but they never responded. Ed had his mouth wide open and Al was staring at his brother most likely trying to judge his reaction.

"When can we meet them?" Ed asked quietly

"Tomorrow, but for now lets out that leg and arm on shale we."

Ed was now sitting on the couch in his boxers. Granny and I were getting ready to attach the new Automail.

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, three." We both pulled the lever at the same time. The only sign of pain on Ed's face was that he was biting his lower lip, and that he was breathing really heavy, and sweating. We laid him down on the couch then and he fell asleep.

"Well Al you can stay in your normal room. I'm ready to sleep now." We all walked upstairs going to our rooms.

"Night Winry." Al said quietly

"Night Al."

That night I went to sleep happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

This is my second Fic. and my fist of Ed/win so I hope you like it. Please review. And if you have any ideas I'm opened to suggestions.

Coly456


	2. Chapter 2 meetings

**Full metal alchemist**

**Finally Home**

**By, coly456**

Winry P.O.V

Chapter two Meetings

I had come down stairs to watch Ed sleep like I used to when he was here. His stomach was exposed like always giving me a view of his muscles and a scar that looked newer then the others he had. At first he was sleeping soundly but now he was tossing and turning with sweat running down his face. He kept mumbling over and over but all I could make out would be my name then I'm sorry, then it was wont be coming home. I leaned down and put my hand on his face cupping his cheek.

"Ed you are home." I whispered softly. Though it calmed him a little he was still dreaming.

"Edward wake up." I shook him until his eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist that was shaking him. And he grabbed hard with his metal hand.

"Ow, Ed stop that hurts." I told him whimpering a little

"Win-Winry?" he asked shocked then immediately let go of my arm which I could already see the bruises forming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought you were someone else from Germany." he said quickly while sitting up to look at me.

"It's okay you were having a nightmare I can understand. But Ed what was it about you kept saying I'm sorry over and Over and I herd my name." I asked him trying to help but I wanted to know really.

"Well In Germany or where me and Al were we made a few enemies. Well ok so I made a few enemies. One day we fell in to a trap and of course these people liked guns. Where we were we couldn't use alchemy so I was actually scared. No I was terrified. Well one pulled a gun and aimed it at Al and I jumped in front of the bullet. That's where I got this." he pointed to the scar that I was looking at earlier. "Al said that my heart actually stopped beating and that I was actually dead for longer then three minutes, but to me it was like I was dreaming, I was dreaming of home, of you, Al, Pinako. Then I saw these two twin girls, playing with you and Den in the field out front." He looked up at me when I gasped. "Weird right I was actually saw you and I tried telling you I wouldn't be coming home. I kept saying 'Winry I'm Sorry but I cant make it home. I broke my promise I'm sorry.' and you looked at me which I didn't think was possible and said-"

"You cant leave me yet Ed I have something to tell you." I cut him off. He looked at me shocked like I read his mind.

"I had the same dream and I herd you I said that hoping you would hear me."

"Yeah well now that dream haunts me almost every night me getting shot telling you I cant come home." he whispered.

"Edward you are home, you are here with me right now, everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about anymore. No one is out to get you, no one is taking you away from us again. You're home and you're here for good whether you like it or not." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. I could feel my tears leaking out of my eyes and I could feel warm drops of water dripping onto my shoulder.

"I know Win, and believe me I don't plan on going any where anytime soon." Ed choked out threw sobs. I pulled back a little do I could see his face. I took his face in my hands and gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you for coming home." I told him after wards

"I love you Winry of course I was going to find a way home." He told me back.

"I love you too Ed."

We sat there talking for a long time until there was a huge crash of thunder out side and then two loud screams from upstairs. At the screams Ed became stiff and very still.

"Don't worry Ed its just the girls would you like to meet them?" I patted him on his back, but he didn't answer. "How bout I just bring them down here and they can meet you." at this he nodded his head a little to say ok.

I walked upstairs and to my room where I herd the girls whimpering.

"Girls its okay mommy's here and I have a surprise for you. Remember when I told you Daddy would be coming home soon?" they both looked at each other then me and shook there head yes.

"Well he's down stairs, and I'm going to take you to go see him right now but you have to be quiet because we don't want to wake up Granny and Uncle Al."

I took both of their hands and walked downstairs. Ed was still sitting on the couch though he wasn't looking towards the steps he looked like he was in deep thought about something.

"Ed." at his name he looked up at me. "This is Trisha and Sarah Elric you're daughters." Ed looked down at them and gave a small smile that slowly got bigger. The girls were smiling to. I picked both them up and sat down on the couch with them sitting on my lap.

" Since their twins the only way you can really tell them apart is that Trisha is the oldest and looks like you but she loves Auto mail like me. Then Sarah the youngest looks like me but with gold eyes but love's alchemy like you. Oh but the tempers are pretty much equal though Sarah is less stubborn and more out going where Trisha loves to say no to almost every thing and sticks with it." As I said this Sarah started squirming reaching for Ed. I let her go and she crawled on to his lap facing him and just stared at him while he looked back. She then wrapped her tiny arms around his waste and buried her head into his stomach and started sobbing. Surprisingly Ed responded by hugging her back while rocking slowly to try and calm her down.

"Oh great now you got her and mommy crying." Trisha said angrily. She was right though I was crying but they were happy tears.

"Trisha why don't you go with you're sister?" I suggested

"Why so he can just leave again no way." She said stubbornly. Ed looked up shocked. No shocked was an understatement he was stunned he looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Trisha that's not a nice thing to say. I told you why he had to leave!" I yelled at her making her look up at me shocked. I never yell at them punish them yes but not yell.

"No Winry it's ok she has a right to be mad." Ed said to me looking back down at Sarah. "I was gone for a long time, and I chose to leave and I could have stayed she has a right to be mad." he was still looking down sadly.

"No she should be happy that you're here that you came home I am." I told him making him look up at me again with a small smile but his eyes still held hurt and sadness.

"I'm happy to Daddy." Sarah whispered to him. "Trisha is just afraid." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks." he whispered back.

"You won't leave again will you?" she asked him

"No. I'm going to stay here with my family and leave only when and if you're mom wants me to go." He told her with a smile then looked up at me and over to Trisha who was biting her lip looking like she was about to cry.

"Come here." Ed told her opening his arms she scooted off my lap and over to him and whispered a soft "Sorry'' before crying into his chest just like her sister had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Full metal alchemist**

**Finally Home**

**By, coly456**

Chapter 3

That morning had to be the happiest morning of my life. I woke up to see that both the kids were gone along with Edward but I was starting to think he was just another dream. I walked down stairs and herd people moving around in the kitchen.

" Okay now you just have to flip it." I herd a male voice say.

" I know I know you told me four times already." Trisha said making the man chuckle.

"I know."

I walked into the kitchen to see Ed standing in front of the stove in his blue boxers and sleepers. Then both girls standing on each side of him on a stool, Trisha was holding a spatula, getting ready to flip the pancake over.

"I see you are all having fun." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah we would have invited you to come but the girls said that you haven't slept well for awhile." he said well piling scrambled eggs onto a plate. "so we thought we could make you breakfast." He set the plate on the table while the girls put the pancakes (dropping a couple) onto another plate.

"Thanks. I'm going to go grab the newspaper first though." I started to walk outside grabbing the paper that was in a plastic bag so it couldn't be damaged by the rain.

"So what have I missed the past two-tears I was away." Ed said as I sat next to him at the table.

"Well there has been a big epidemic of pneumonia going around. So far no one we know has caught it yet. Thank God." I immediately bit my tongue at the last thing I said I knew Ed didn't believe in god but when I looked at him he didn't seem to care.

"Where is it going around we should avoid those areas." he said thoughtfully.

"Well mama said it was mostly goin' around cen-trel." Sarah said looking at me silently asking if she was right. I took out the paper and looked at it for any news when I saw the big headline.

PNEUMONIA EPDEMIC SPREADING

_With all the people traveling on trains the Pneumonia epidemic is becoming larger. Spreading all over central and then people who don't exactly have it and traveling away but are still taking the bacteria with them. Children and older people are more likely to contract this sickness. People who are traveling are mostly going to small towns or areas like __Resembool and other small towns. So far there have been no reports from Resembool doctors about any patients with Pneumonia._

"Well that's not good." I herd Ed grumble. He always did that read over my shoulder after a while I didn't mind though I liked knowing he was that close.

" So far we have nothing to worry about if people start to get sick I'll have you alchemize a wall to go around the house with some free space so we don't have to worry about it. As for food we will just have to go out now and stock up so we know we will have some of course nothing that will go bad quickly."

"Sounds good."

We sat and ate breakfast for a while. Until Al came down with granny Pinako right behind him.

"Good morning." Al said happily to use.

"Morning Uncle Al." the girls replied.

"How did you know who he was?" I asked

"I woke up before you and when they came down for breakfast I sat and talked a while before going up to get dressed." Al explained.

"Well Ed, Al why don't you boys come shopping with me I'll need help carrying those bags." the boys both nodded and soon left with Granny while me and the girls were left in the house.

About an hour later a older man game around to get his auto mail check up.

"Good evening miss--" but he was cut of by a long cough. It took him a couple minutes but when he finally got together he straitened up and smiled slightly. "Sorry bout that I have a bad cough, just from old age hopefully." He came in and sat down on the chair where I did the check ups.

"Oh that's fine. Trisha! Will you run and get my wrench its on my nightstand.

"Okay mommy!"

It only took about a half hour before I was finished though half way through the man had another cough attack much worse then the one before.

"Thank you come again oh and make sure you go to the doctor and get that cough checked out." I told him as I watched him walk down the road and I could see threes figures coming up the road as well.

"We got enough food to last us four months. Nothing will go bad that fast either thankfully we didn't buy milk." Ed told me as we were putting away all the bags of food. That night we all went to bed the same as the night before. I woke up first this time though.

A week went buy and everything was going fine until Thursday when I walked out and got the paper.

WARNING: RESAMBOOL

_An elderly man (Picture shown on right of page) has caught Pneumonia.. He was Diagnosed on Monday after visiting his auto mail mechanic at the Rockbells. Be warned this man is under care and to stay away highly contagious._

I looked at the picture and my heartbeat started beating fast. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

"What's wrong?" I herd someone ask from behind me. I could tell it was Ed when he started walking I could here the differences in his foot steps.

"He was in our house Ed." I whispered when he took the seat next to me. He took the paper from my hand and looked at it, I herd a low gasp when he finished.

"He was here and me and Trisha were around him for at least an hour." I whispered again finally looking up at him.

"Well so far no one here is sick, that's a good sign, so lets not worry about it okay." he told me reassuringly

That day went buy in blur granny and I closed down the shop until we were positive everyone here was fine. But that night at dinner things turned for the worst. We were all talking and laughing when Trisha had a coughing fit. Ed I exchanged a worried glance as she coughed it off. The next day she started running a fever and sneezing as well.

"Maybe its just a cold. She was out in the rain the other day." I told Ed hopefully as we sat next to Trisha who was sleeping on the bed.

"I wouldn't be so certain dear." I herd Granny say when she walked into the room.

"What's that supposed to mean." Ed said sharply

"She has all the symptoms. Fever, Cough, sneezing, she's tired and wont eat. Also its hard for her to breath. I'm sorry to say that this is Pneumonia." She said sternly looking at use, then she just left.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ed whispered to himself. "I can never protect the ones I love."

"Ed this isn't your fault besides she's a strong girl and stubborn just like you she will make it through." I said as tears started to drip from my eyes.

Despite what I said that night I cried myself to sleep in Ed's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Full metal alchemist**

**Finally Home**

**By, coly456**

The next few weeks were terrible. Most of them were spent keeping Sarah busy so she wouldn't worry about her sister, this wasn't easy. Ed and I would take turns one watching one girl while the other watched the other girl. Granny took care of giving her medicine and Al took care of making us all food. The worst part had to be that Ed and I keep getting farther apart. We never talk and he hasn't so much as hug me since the night I fell asleep crying. When we sleep in the same bed he sleeps as far form me as possible. Well I've had it tonight was going to change. I walked into the bedroom laid down and said "Night Ed." no response.

"What is you're problem!" I yelled sitting up looking at his back.

"Nothing why does anything have to be wrong?" he leaned up onto his elbows.

"You don't talk to anyone, you're avoiding me and you're other daughter. Ed you might have been gone a long time but it wasn't long enough for me to forget how you act when there's a problem." he sat all the way up throwing his legs over the side of the bed leaning over his head in his hands.

"Ed?" I asked touching his shoulder and moving next to him

"I know how to heal her." he whispered so soft I had to lean in. " but it's dangerous for the person doing the healing.''

"How Ed? What is it?" I was a little excited, hearing about a cure.

" Alchemy. Dr. Marco told me how. You use it and you can transfer whatever you are trying to heal into yourself." he looked over at me then.

" But then it goes away right it just disappears after a few days?" I wished that were true I however knew it wasn't.

"Whatever you are trying to heal gets worse by well a lot. I can do it Win I can heal her in just a matter of seconds and she won't ever get it again." he was trying to convince me it was the right thing to do. Just like Ed.

"No she's strong she will survive this that wont be necessary."

"Winry you know as much as I do she wont last much longer. No little kid has ever survived this, you know it, I know it, even she knows it."

"What?'' I looked at him shocked. She was two how could she know something like that.

"She told me the other day 'daddy when I die with I see grandma's and grandpa's?' I almost broke down Winry I couldn't even find the words to tell her she wasn't going to die because we all know it's true." Ed looked over to me he had unshed tears in his eyes, where my tears were falling rapidly.

"No! You're lying!"

"No I'm not Win I wish I were." he was so calm I hated that.

"What about you huh? If she is going to die and you heal her how are you going to live if it comes back worse! Do you want them to be fatherless!?" I stood up and looked down at him.

"Winry they will have you. They barley know me, sure they will miss me but they will move on. Think about it Winry would you rather have you're two daughters and watch them both grow up or me who has barley been in you're life and always left you?" still so calm. No emotion not even any more tears.

"How are you so calm? How are you not screaming? And how in the Hell do you expect me to choose between my daughters and the love of my life? Ed you are my best friend I cant let you do that!" I asked him

"Do you think this is easy? I am so torn up inside it hurts. Do you want me to yell Winry! Do you! Do you want me to tell you how scared I am for everyone!" he stood up towering over me. "That is my daughter that I will most likely never know because she is laying on her death bed, and I hate it! I feel so weak and the one thing that I can do I'm terrified to actually do it! Because it means leaving you and Al, Aunty Pinako and Sarah. I will just cause more pain." he was loud so loud it hurt my ears but then his voice grew softer and he did sound weak like he was lost.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know.'' I whispered to him

"Winry this is the only chance we have, there is a fifty, fifty chance that I will survive that's all we need." he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug while I sobbed into his bare chest like a little kid.

"I'm so scared Ed. If I lose either of you or anyone I don't think I can take it." I whimpered out.

"Winry we still have to try. If you lose me or her I know you would make it through you are a strong women. Besides you wont lose anyone."

"When do you want to try?" I was completely against it, this was so stupid it had Ed written all over it.

"Now. I ant to do it before everyone wakes up. Hearing you yell at me is enough I don't need to here it from Al and granny to." he looked towards the door when we herd it creak open

"Mommy, daddy are you fighting." Sarah whispered.

"No sweetie we were discussing something come here." I opened my arms and she ran and jumped into them hugging me around my neck.

"Here Sarah why don't you sleep here me and mommy are going to go check on you're sister okay." Ed lifted her form my arms and tucked her into the bed, kissing her on the forehead he whispered " Goodnight. Love you." and I did the same.

Walking into the room with Trisha, Ed sat on the side of her bed right next to her looking down at her.

"Okay, when I do this she should wake up in the morning with maybe a slight cold but that's it, me on the other hand will most likely be in a living hell. And you can not tell Al or anyone about this." I shook my head yes. "you can tell them that she got better over night and that I had been feeling sick for over a week they can believe that since I stayed away from everyone okay."

"Ed are you sure? Is this a good Idea."

"Winry we need to save her I'll be fine." before I could say anything he clapped his hands and touched her where her lungs are, there was a bright light so I shielded my eyes. When I opened my eyes and removed my arm from them I saw Trisha sleeping peacefully and Ed laying on the floor barley breathing. I tried to keep quiet but I couldn't.

"ED! EDWARD!" I yelled shaking him crying.

"Winry why are you yell- what happened to him?" Granny came into the room followed by Al who was holding Sarah.

"H-he was fine, just a little cold that's what he told me! We came to check on Trisha to see she was fine even almost breathing normal!" I was yelling and sobbing all at the same time but it made my story sound so real. "We were getting ready to leave when he swayed I asked if he was okay he said yeah fine, I turned to walk out and I here a thump! He just collapsed!" I yelled holding him to my chest, sobbing. "He said he was fine! He said he was fine!" I yelled over and over again rocking back and forth.

"Let's get him to his room Al hurry!" Granny yelled. I reluctantly released my hold on him and grabbed Sarah who was now crying.

My life is officially a living Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Full metal alchemist**

**Finally Home**

**By, coly456**

It felt like a dream. A long never ending hell of a dream. Granny had checked on Ed and said it was the worst case of pneumonia ever seen so far. At night I would look at him just watching while the girls slept in the other room. Thankfully they were both healthy but Ed just by looking at him you could tell he was sick. When he slept his breathing was very shallow like he would stop breathing at anytime. One night he almost did if Trisha hadn't started screaming that he died. It's been a week since then and he hasn't woke up yet, so we have to feed him through an I.V.

"Ed you need to wake up okay. You're scaring me please." I cried looking at his pale face. "We need you don't you get that, you can't leave us again you just cant." I picked up his head and laid my head on it crying. I was like that until I felt a hand squeeze me on the shoulder.

"Winry you need to sleep."

It was Al.

" I tried sleeping makes it worse. You seem so strong Al how?" and he did I wasn't lying at all he was being strong he watched the girls when I couldn't and he always used to cry but now he hasn't shed one tear.

"I have been through this before. You think he's going to die and then he's back on his feet arguing about how he wont ever drink milk." he gave a slight smile "Yeah but that doesn't make it easier."

"Did he tell you when he took a bullet for me?" I nodded my head yes.

"He told me his heart stopped and he was dead for three minutes."

"I lied. Winry his heart stopped three times, during the last time he was gone longer then an hour, my brother had a death certificate he was known as a miracle and if he could come back then he sure as hell wont die because of this so don't worry about it okay."

"Okay." he had died and I didn't know? I have never herd of someone dieing and coming back an hour later that's crazy.

"Just try to get some sleep okay even if it is in the chair just try." and he left. I did try to sleep but I just couldn't I felt like this was all my fault. If I hadn't tried to get threw to him the other night he would have never done this but then my daughter would probably not be here?

"I am so confused." I whimpered. "Please Ed I need you to at least say something anything."

"Machine junky." I herd a hoarse soft whisper come from the bed

"Ed! Are you okay! Don't you ever sleep that long!" I yelled out at him holding his hand tighter.

"I've been better." he started coughing then. I held up his head and helped him drink the water I had for him. "Thanks."

"You need to take that medicine Ed it will help.'' he was as stubborn as always not taking any medication saying it messes with his head.

"Will it make me loopy?"

"Yes but Ed this can also save your life! Do you not get that! You might not want to stay but I sure as hell need you here and so do the girls so take the damn medicine before I shove it down your throat!"

"I want to stay Win you know that. But you don't know how much pain I'm in. It hurts to just breath, my whole body hurts." he whispered. He looked weak, pained, and like he was on his death bed.

"Ed the medicine can help. It will help with the pain and make it easier to breath, and hopefully get rid of the infection, so please." my tears were falling again, and they dripped onto his hand. "Just please take it. I wont lose you again."

"Fine." he whispered as I took two pills and put them in his mouth then gave him some water. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now Winry." he yawned out as his eyes started to droop. "Love you…" his voice drifted off and he fell asleep snoring slightly with his one hand pulling up the side of his shirt.

"That's my Edward see you in the morning." I laid down on my make shift bed in the middle of the floor and fell asleep soon after.

I could hear the flat line of the heart monitor but I didn't want to believe it. He was lying there still, no breathing, no heartbeat, no restless nightmares. Edward Elric was dead. Never coming back. Never walking back down that long dirt road, no more auto mail repairs, Just no more Ed.

I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come I was just staring at him now as he lied there pale and calm. Until I herd a voice.

'Winry'

'Get up'

'Mommy'

'Time to wake up.'

'Come on Machine Junky wake up'

_ED!_ I thought franticly and opened my eyes. They were all leaning over my make shift bed on the floor. Al, Ed, Trisha and Sarah, and I could here granny in the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning Mommy!" Trisha squealed and tackled me

"Guess what guess what?" Sarah asked grabbing my hand and jumping up and down.

"What Sarah what is it." I said smiling at her trying to hold her still. "Daddy better enough to get up and walk, not to play yet but still get up and walk!" she said matter of factly as she looked up to Ed who was smirking and had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Edward you didn't get out of bed without permission did you!" I scolded him and he just chuckled.

"Nope Granny told me that I can get up and walk around but I cant do anything stressful." he smiled at me I leaned up onto my knees and hugged him making the girls giggle. I herd Al tell the girls something about privacy. "I just had the worst dream Ed and it looked so real." Ed hugged me tighter

"I'm here Win and you wont see me gone in any way anytime soon I promise and I have something to talk to you about." he pulled us up and walked over to the bed.

"What is it?"

"Just listen okay. Winry me and you have been best friends every since I could remember but somehow are friendship changed into love and I have no idea when or how. That love gave us two beautiful girls, and me the strength to live on. Winry you gave me a leg and an arm to help me survive and if I could I would give you my life, I guess what I'm trying to say is Winry will you marry me?" I had tears running down my cheeks as I shook my head yes, and hugged him around the neck again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said over and over again as he laughed a hugged me tightly and we herd giggling in the hall.

"Girls come here!" yelled Ed not in a mean way of course.

They walked in and over to up Ed picked up Sarah and I picked up Trisha.

"Daddy gonna marry mommy?" Sarah asked and me and Ed laughed.

"Yes I'm going to marry daddy."

"Well then you are going to need this." Sarah held up a velvet box and gave it to me. "Daddy told us we could pick it out, or we helped anyway."

I opened that box to see a ring with a round light blue diamond in the middle then on both sides there was arrow shaped diamonds. The band was silver.

"I got the materials from Al he bought them then I drew a few that I thought you would like and let the girls pick and then I made it.

"It's beautiful."

"Look on the inside mommy!" Trisha said bouncing again. This was

Ed's side of her showing.

"_To my Best Friend and the Love of my Life Winry Rockbell~ Ed Elric_" I read it out loud.

"Look Mommy we got Necklaces see they say our names and love daddy on the back!" Sarah said holding hers up. They were solid silver heart necklaces and sure enough they said Sarah and Trisha Elric but only on one side of the heart the other half was blank and turning it over was the same way Love daddy was on the back of where the names were while Love mommy was only the other side.

"Daddy said when we get older and have kids we can give the other half to them." Trisha said

"I'll have to show you girls how to make them so when you give them away you can make another side for them it can be a new tradition." Ed said ruffling the girls hair as they giggled.

"BREAKFAST!" Al yelled up the stairs and the girls ran down me and Ed following slowly behind.

The best morning of my Life This was the Perfect way of waking up From a Hell of a Nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6 end

**Full metal alchemist**

**Finally Home**

**By, coly456**

Chapter 5

"ED! Don't show her how to alchemize in the living room!" I yelled when I saw the floor had a alchemy circle on it.

"Winry I'll transmute it back to normal don't worry about it." Ed went back to teaching Sarah, smiling.

One month.

That's how long its been since everything happened, Al was out with granny doing a home visit. The person they were visiting was on of my friends who moved here recently named Michelle.

She was Al's age and I have a feeling Al is really into her. She had hurt her foot and had to get it removed so me and granny gave her a new one.

I ran to the phone when I heard it ringing a couple minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Yes Winry? It's Mustang." that was all it took for my blood to run cold. The military would probably want Ed back.

"This is her." Ed looked over worried at the sound of my voice I tried to smile but couldn't.

"I just wanted to check in to see if every thing was okay I haven't seen you since the wedding which was a year ago Riza was wondering when you would come visit her and the baby?"

"You know I'm doing fine and I actually would like to come by this weekend maybe I can bring the girls and I have a surprise for you." I played with the ring on my hand not really worrying much anymore about them taking Ed when he came over and hugged me from behind gently kissing me on my neck making me really smile.

"Really that's good I'll send a cab for you and the girls and don't worry the epidemic has passed around these parts no one has it around here anymore. If they do they are immediately taken into a quarantined place in the hospital." Roy explained.

"That's good I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Who will you be seeing exactly?" Ed said after I hung up the phone. I twisted in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"One Roy and Riza Mustang along with their daughter Mai."

" I forgot all about the military. How's the bastard Mustang anyway?"

"Ed watch your mouth." I giggled "And he is just fine his daughter is a year younger then the girls and she is just like her mother. Riza sent me a letter saying her daughter has the perfect aim."

"Yeah well I have _two _perfect little girls who both have a specialty at something different." he smiled and looked over at Sarah who had just created a little horse like animal and showing Trisha who was just stopping and looking up from her automail arm she was putting together with my help.

"Ed please try not to fight with Roy when the children are around I don't need them hearing you two fighting over nothing."

"Yeah yeah win dint worry bout it." he waved me off as he walked in and Kneeled down next to Sarah.

…...

"But mommy I hate the train!" Trisha yelled as we tried to get in the train.

"Trisha come on it isn't that bad your dad and I traveled on trains all the time." Al said picking up Trisha and walking onto the train.

"It's okay Trisha your mom hates the train too." Ed said as we took a seat.

"Not my fault it hurts my back okay.

…...

"Good to see you again Alphonse, Edward." Riza Mustang said as she hugged him and Al.

"Nice to see you two." Ed said then looked at the baby sitting on the floor. She had blonde hair but had coal black eyes and pale skin.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse what a surprise. Looks like the shrimp finally grew." Roy mustang said Ed had to be held back.

That summer Winry and Edward were married their daughter being the flower girls and Mai being ring barrier. Ed rejoined the military doing work from home unless needed else where. His daughters grew and were married. Nine months after the wedding Winry gave birth to their son Aaron who grew up and joined the military to be a state alchemist only to loose his life in another war that broke out, leaving behind a wife and unborn child. Alphonse married Michelle who had a daughter and three sons, all married with more kids. Winry and Edward died on the same day at the age of one hundred and one. Both a legend in their own way. Alphonse died soon after his last words being 'cant keep Ed and Winry waiting long they always fight when I'm not around.' his wife smiled and died two years later. Their legend still lives on today with there decedents. Everyone will always remember the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, and the mechanic who made it so they could become whole once again.

The End


End file.
